Harry Le Fay
by ANoviceAuthor
Summary: Harry still beats Voldemort, but the cost was much higher. The only question is can Hermione fix it once again? Slight Ron bashing and medium Ginny bashing.
1. Chapter 1: Voldemort's Death

Just a fun twist I've thought about for the end of Deathly Hallows

I do not own Harry Potter or any rights to the Harry Potter universe

All the combatants froze. It was the final showdown. Harry Potter the Chosen One versus the Dark Lord Voldemort. With Voldemorts army either dead or incapacitated the warriors felt hope in their chests once more, but even though Voldemort was all alone now. Yet the only emotion on display was rage and surprisingly enough joy. Joy that he could now kill Harry Potter in front of all of those who saw him as their savior. Joy that he could instantly crush this rebellion single handedly. And rage that this whole battle had taken too long to end.

Harry stared at Voldemort knowing the end was finally here. He truly wished it wouldn't have to end, but he knew better. He knew that with the horcrux gone and with all those emotions flowing through him now. These emotions that were so pure which he was unaware of and confused on how he never noticed them before. And all those emotions that felt like bliss in the past now felt corrupted and poisonous. Everything felt new, but he didn't have the time to figure it out. Dumbledore was probably right Harry thought. The horcrux has probably been corrupting me for years unbeknownst to me. How much of what I've felt was real and how much was the horcrux.

Voldemort was taunting him, "Who are you going to let die for you this time Harry? I know your cowardice knows no bounds. Maybe I should eliminate everyone in this Hall before I kill you once again. You'll most likely use that as way to escape your end though wouldn't you Harry? You're just as pathetic as your parents were."

The laugh that followed his little speech made entire Hall cringe with fear. Harry heard none of it though. Instead he focused on the matter at hand. He had to find opening to strike Voldemort down once and for all. Since the chances o Voldemort allowing him second shot seemed rather unlikely. Hearing none of the madman's taunts only infuriated Voldemort into an intense and irrational rage.

He could finally see a difference in the Voldermort and Tom Riddle personas. Voldemort was fearless and a monster who'd kill in a blink of an eye that radiated power, but Tom Riddle was a scared and nervous boy who wanted you to slip up to claim dominance to show a false superiority. Something that was unnecessary for Voldemort. It was Tom Riddle he was facing now. Harry saw it behind Tom's mask. The nervousness and fear hidden behind a mask of confidence and power. That was what Harry had been waiting for.

'THERE' Harry screamed in his own head. He cast a spell knowing that even should he die, so will Tom Riddle. It was such an opening that not even a master duelist would be able to prevent the impact. Fiendfyre shot out from his wand only for Harry to be struck down by Tom Riddle who screamed his curse.

"AVADA KEDVRA!"

'It stuck right? I don't think she'll ever forgive me if I couldn't at least finish this fight once and for all.' Those were the last words flowing through Harry's head.

The large crowd stared in horror as Harry started to fall and Tom Riddle screaming in pure agony as the Fiendfyre devoured his body whole. Ron, who was sliding through the debris managed to catch Harry right before he collided with the floor. Ginny forcing the crowd out of her path to kneel beside him. Hermione who was unable to comprehend what had happened just stood frozen in place, unwilling to accept when had just transpired.

Simultaneously, as if their heads were all in the same mindset, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, and Flitwick cast Finite to stop the flames from spreading. Seconds later a half dozen more finite's were cast and the flames died out. What was left behind was a lifelike statue of Voldemort made from pure ash. Then as if to prove he truly was defeated the ashes crumbled to a pile before everyone's eyes. No sounds could be heard, except that of Ronald and Ginerva Weasley weeping. The shock of the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts just seemed to surreal. They won, but at a cost so dear and so unforgiving to the survivors that no one had an inkling of how to react. That is until Hermone's wand slipped from her hand.

That sound. It somehow seemed louder then any of the explosions that had wreaked havoc throughout the night. That ever so hushed sound of small stick clattering along stone floor. How could something so small be so loud? How? All at once the shock seemed to break for all of the combatants. The witches and wizards now started crying, running to the injured, running to their loved ones, some were screaming as they saw their now maimed friends and family. Yet, it was those around Harry's body who were the loudest.

Kingsley holding Minerva from collasping as she could no longer stand all the while shouting "That the cost was just too high" only for tears to slide down Kingsleys strong, stoic cheeks. Molly screeching, she had now lost a second son in mere hours, and Arthur struggling to support the two of them while openly weeping for the same reason. Bill was kneeling next to a broken and shrieking Fleur who just witnessed the death of the one who saved her sister all those years ago. George who now felt everything and nothing after losing not only his twin, but their silent partner was incapable of doing else but weep shamefully feeling as if he should've been able to save at least one of them. Ron who was still holding Harry just kept repeatedly shouting for him to wake up and Ginny grabbing at his chest and screaming unintelligibly. And Neville who threw Sword of Gryffindor out one of the windows of the Great Hall screaming in rage. As well as the dozens of onlookers were also making rather unfortunate cries of horror for their fallen savior.

Only one remained silent and unmoving. She was the only one that seemed unable to comprehend her emotions. No one noticed her though. No one except Luna, who was staring in the most broken set of eyes that she had the most unfortunate opportunity to bare witness too. Luna slowly made way to this broken warrior. Weaving in and out of all the bodies living and deceased to try and save one more individual that this world couldn't lose.

"Hermione."

"Hermione!"

"HERMIONE!"

As if her senses finally returned Hermione finally took notice of Luna, eyes filled with unshed tears. Her cheeks were stained with sweat, dirt, and blood. She looked at her replying in a rather oddly casual tone, "Yes, Luna?"

Luna embraced Hermione, whispering in a broken voice, "How can I help you? You look as if the Narghals took your heart and soul away. What do you need?"

"There's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do for me now." If Luna hadn't been embracing her she probably wouldn't have heard her. It was so muted, so eerily uttered in a tone that screamed neutrality that Luna wondered if the golden trio would have any members left soon. Hermione, who was so broken that only those select individuals who knew her would be able to see it and Ron, who had lost what seemed to be his very own twin. 'How long until they waste away', Luna pondered. 'The only one who could bring them back from the edge is the one they lost. Ron MIGHT be able to recover, but she won't. The only one she willingly placed all her faith and trust in is now gone. She'll never allow anyone else in. Even if I found a Medicris Sanitatem the chances of it healing her without Harry are practically non existent.'

Professors Sprout and Flitwick seemed to be the only ones capable of recognizing the need to help the wounded and bringing back order started to organize everyone into either helping move the deceased to a temporary location or aiding the injured. Slowly, as if the Great Halls participants were waking from a daze they started congregated the fallen into nearby class rooms and started casting spells to prevent the bodies from decaying until they could be properly laid at rest or moving the injured to the Hospital Wing, which Professor Flitwick started using enlarging charms to make room for what seemed to currently hold more patients then even St. Mundos.

As the Great Hall started to finally clear up several others took notice of Hermione and tried to communicate with her to no avail. Neville attempted to get her to speak, move, or even take notice of her surroundings. It was to no avail. Eventually he wondered off to help Luna move the wounded to the Hospital Wing. Finally, after about an hour and a half later with all the injured and dead removed from the Great Hall all that remained was Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagal, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry.

Proffesor McGonagal and Mrs. Weasley were talking with Ron and Ginny telling them that it was time to move Harry only for the pair to refuse to cooperate with the older witches. Finally Professor McGonagal reached out to Hermione while gazing at her broken eyes filled with unshed tears and asked, "Miss Granger, will you please assist us in convincing the two of the to listen to reason. We can't just leave him here."

Hermione looked back into the Professors eyes and then back to Harry. "Ron, step aside."

"Hermi-"

"RONALD were not just going to leave him here! You need to move away from him. He's gone Ron. He's go-", croaked Hermione as the wave of tears finally reached her eyes and she fell to the ground. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley ran over and held her to keep her from collapsing completely.

Ron, who finally seemed to understand that Harry's body needed to be moved stepped away. But, before Professor McGonagal could react Hermione finally reached down and picked up her wand saying 'Protegat Aeternum' followed by a levitation charm. "Where am I taking him Professor?"

"The Trophy Room will do for now. I can make it so only a handful will be able to view him in there. Miss Granger I would like to know what the spell was though."

"It'll protect him. It'll prevent him from deacying and protect his corpse from being damaged. It's similar to the spell used on Dumbledore."

"The spell used on Dumbledore was a rather difficult and complex spell. Where did you learn such a spell? Why does he seem to pulsate with magic Miss Granger?", Professor McGonagal asked with an air of disbelief.

Hermione made no attempt to respond to her favorite professor. Instead choosing to fall back into state of near catonic silence and merely guided Harry out of the Great Hall and towards the Trophy Room staying mute in the process. The rest of the group followed behind Hermione tears falling unabashedly as they followed the lifeless body fallen hero.

Now wasn't the time talk thought the Professor. She knew it'd be a rather inconsiderate idea to force her to answer the question, not to mention quite crude. After all, she just lost her best friend who saved the world. But, she would get answers. That spell felt wrong, almost unnatural. She felt it pulsate along Harry Potter's body never knowing a anti-decaying spell to do such a thing. She'd get her answers on why such a spell was used whether Hermione wanted to tell her or not.


	2. Chapter 2: A shattered Hermione

A/N This is a rather short chapter because I enjoyed the way it built up and really wanted to add some suspense.

Immediately after leaving the trophy room Ron decided to lunge out at Hermione's wrists to halt her rather expedited exit. " 'Mione, I'm right here. Please! I need you to talk to me."

"There's nothing to say Ron. Voldemort's dead and so is Harry.", she whispered. "I just need a moment or two by myself to try to straighten my head out. I'm sorry, but I need a bit of solitude for that to happen. Please understand that."

" 'Mione, don't shut me out. I need you just as badly as you need me right now. So let's head up to the Gryffindor dorms and have a chat. I just lost my best mate. I need my girlfriend now more than ever." replied Ron with a morose look on his dirt and tear-stained face.

"Ronald, I'm not shutting you out and we may have kissed, but that doesn't mean we're together. It's just a bit presumptuous to assume that right now.", Hermione replied tersely. "I don't know what we are. Please, I need a moment alone to figure all of this out. We just lost Harry. I'm pretty sure that I killed for the first time. Even if it was Greyback I still killed someone! I still don't know what to think of 'us'. Plus I don't even know if my parents are alive! Please I need a moment to myself!"

Hermione had broken down once more. She fell to the floor incapable of holding herself up any longer. She was too drained from the events of the last 30 or so hours. It was all just becoming too much for her.

Ron blanched and leaned down next to Hermione. " 'Mione I need you. We can figure all that out later, but I need you 'Mione." Then he grabbed her cheeks and moved closer to her luscious lips.

Hermione scrambled out of his reach and jumped to her feet. Glaring into Ron's soul she yelled, "It's always about you isn't Ronald! And for the last FUCKING TIME IT'S HERMIONE!"

She stormed away from him up the grand staircase with no place in mind except to escape Ronald Bloody Weasley and for the solitary she so desperately required.

Ginny who had watched from a doorway nearby with tears still falling croaked out, "Bloody Hell Ron! Do you see how broken she is right now?! What in MERLIN'S name possessed you to try to kiss her! Sure, you just lost your best mate, but you weren't his. She was and he was hers. So maybe like she said think about someone besides your bloody fucking self."

"What do you mean she was his best mate! I was! I always stood..."

"If you finish that sentence I will curse you. Family or not you abandoned my beloved Harry. She never once did. She needs to be held and to feel loved right now! Get off your arse and go after her and don't you dare open your bloody mouth or try to kiss her right now!"

The anger and pain that followed Ginny's lecture was so intense Ron scrambled away as quickly as he possibly could and nearly tripping over the rubble along the grand staircase in fear of her wrath. If had stayed he would've realized all Ginny wanted was to be held by Harry. She leaned upon the doorway unwilling to find the rest of her family. Ginny whispered, " I know that's what she needs because it's what I need." 

Ron hurriedly climbed the stairs in a rather fruitless attempt to find Hermione, but to no avail. He searched dozens of corridors and classrooms through the various floors in Hogwarts incapable of finding her. Eventually the realization hit him that she'd only be found when she's ready struck like a stinging hex. Ron figured the best way to accommodate her was to wait for her in the Gryffindor common room.

So he ended abandoning his earlier quest in attempt to give her the time she asked for. Within minutes he found himself in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room on one of the wider sofa's sometime around eleven in the morning. Slowly Ron watched his family and fellow Gryffindorians trickle into the common room. Most headed to the dorms, but Charlie Weasley and Seamus Finnigan who decided to crash on a couple of the sofas scattered through the common room. Almost instantly the trauma and physicality of the door caught up with him and went from adrenaline rush to dead to the world asleep. But had he of gone to his dorm room he might've seen a rather peculiar sight.

Up in the Gryffindor dorms. In particular the 7th year dorms there was a single four poster bed that had its curtains drawn shut. What made it so peculiar was that it was Harry's four poster bed. Neville was slightly confused, but assumed Ginny had taken solace there in attempt to hide from everyone else. As much as he wanted to say something he figured better of it due to exhaustion and the fact she'd probably hex him if he tried.

Upon leaving Ronald, Hermione realized that where she needed to be was infact the Ronald's dorm. She needed to be there to try to connect with her best mate though. Not self-absorbed Ronald Bilius Weasley. After reaching the 7th year dorms she headed straight for Harry's bed. Immediately closing the curtains and placing a dozen charms to keep them shut and silencing the closed in area. The very next moment she screamed. She screamed until she was hoarse and unable to move or make sound. Her whole had shattered not just once, but twice in less than an hour. Seeing Harry carried in Hagrid's arms believing that he was dead was horrific. Yet witnessing him actually die was much worse then she could have ever imagined. What followed was a nightmare induced sleep where she watched him die practically on repeat.

"Hermione... Hermione... Hermione..."

"Ha-Harry is that you?" Hermione asked groggily. Then the realization hit her once more Harry's dead. Before she could open her eyes the voice spoke once more.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Instantly she attempted to hop out of bed only to encounter resistance. She screamed and cast the counter-spells to release her from her self-imposed confinement and scrambled down the stairs. It was dark in the common room. There were a handful of the fighters scattered in the common room couches, but none of them were Harry. With tears filling her eyes she turned to head back up the stairs he called to her once more.

"Please forgive me Hermione."

That's when she saw an old yellow tome that practically glowed in a corner in the common room on a desk. She could feel Harry's aura radiating from the tome. "Harry?", she whispered. No response. If Hermione had been in her right state of mind things may have played out differently. But she wasn't in even a semi decent state of mind. No her mind was shattered into tiny pieces each more fragile then the last. So she walked over to the tome and opened it.

"I'm sorry Hermione she made me call you", Harry exclaimed.

"Harry? Is it really you?", Hermione whispered.

"Hermione drop the book and run. RUN...", Harry's voice was cut off by a pleasant sounding feminine voice.

"I would like to apologize for his behavior first off. Secondly, I'd like to know if you want him back." There was something about the voice. It seemed eerily familiar even though Hermione knew she'd never heard it before. It oozed strength, confidence, and most importantly it was dripping with venom. But for Hermione didn't care about any of that. She wanted to answer the question and there was only one answer. Her head was screaming to drop the book and run like Harry told her to. But it was her heart that answered for her.

"YES! I'll do anything just bring him back to me.", she cried tears flowing freely once more.

"Good.", the voice replied with a sinister overtone.

Instantly Hermione was screaming. The tome was cursed. Thousands of blue sparks covered her body. Each sparked that danced around her body was more intense and painful then the previous one.

Her scream woke everyone in the Gryffindor tower. Ron, Charlie, and Seamus leapt from the couches and froze in horror as Hermione started to hover over the floor. Her body glowing as the blue sparks swarmed her. Her screams reaching a higher pitch with each passing second.

Neville who heard the scream from his dorm ran straight into the door nearly blowing it off its hinges fearing that remaining Death Eaters were attempting one last assault. Dean was right behind him and just as ready. They took the stairs four at a time. As soon as he reached the common room landing he saw Hermione hovering in place with some type of blue spark covering her entire body screaming in utter agony. Neville saw the tome she was clutching so tightly that blood was dripping from her fingertips. Neville wasn't stunned,but seemed to understand something had to be done immediately. He banished the book from her grasp causing Hermione to collapse upon the ground an go quite silent.

Neville ran over to Hermione picking her still frame off the floor. Neville started yelling at any of the individuals filling common room," WE NEED TO GET HER TO MADAME POMFREY NOW!"

"FAT LADY'S GONE DOOR WON'T BUDGE!", yelled Charlie.

"MOVE!", screamed George. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

"PROTEGO", Arthur Weasley hollered just in time to protect the rooms occupants. "Molly tell Minerva to meet us in the Hospital Wing!"

A large hole appeared where the portrait entrance once stood. Neville sprinted out the door carrying what seemed to be a deceased Hermione down to the first floor followed closely by half a dozen friends.

A/N All that was implied between Ron and Hermione at the beginning was snogging. Nothing sexual.


	3. Chapter 3: The Binding

**A/N I appreciate all the reviews and I'm very grateful for those who have enjoyed this story even if you haven't left a review I do value that fact that many have either Favorited or Followed this story in it's beginning stages**

* * *

As Neville carried Hermione through halls and down the stair wells George and Charlie found it necessary to sprint ahead and clear the debris and rubble out of his way. Even with their assistance the group had to take detours since many of the halls had collapsed from the damage from the battle and several stairways were out of commission. Neville was growing weak as they made it to the third floor staircase, but insisted they push forward. He knew they were running out of time.

"Alright only two more sets of stairs everybody.", Ron yelled trying to encourage their group. Hermione was growing paler by the minute and he couldn't lose her too. "Let's go..."

Charlie grabbed Ron's shirt and threw him backwards to avoid a rather unfortunate drop that would have most likely lead to his demise.

"BLOODY HELL! The staircase FUCKING moved! We don't have time for the stairwell to return!", exclaimed George.

Charlie backed up until he had about a 10 meter gap from the edge. "Get your arse out of the bloody way then!", Charlie replied running through everyone. He vaulted from the edge of the staircase. Halfway through the enormous gap he cast a spell that accelerated him to the landing of the second floor landing.

Dean, seeming to understand the next step in Charlie's plan levitated Hermione and Ginny shot her forward using a banishing charm. Charlie managed to catch her and started sprinting towards the next staircase. A handful of fellow students had witnessed the stunts the Gryffindor group were performing carrying an unconscious Hermione and followed after them. The Patil twins as well Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were sprinting after them down the fourth floor stairwell directly behind Hermione's would be saviors.

Neville had instantly taken off after Charlie with Ron and Seamus following directly behind him. The three of them jumped onto the staircase when it came within jumping distance unwilling to wait any longer then necessary. As they ran through the second floor corridor to the staircase directly above the Hospital Wing they witnessed Professor McGonagall dash through the main entrance of the Hospital Wing. Seconds later they entered the Hospital Wing and heard Charlie talking with Professor Flitwick and Professor Mcgonagall.

"Where is she?", Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Hermione's in the last bed on the left. I was watching over the wounded so Poppy could get some rest. Poor dear has only been away for maybe two hours today, but we need her help right now.", answered Professor Flitwick. "I sent a patronus and a house elf to escort her here as quickly as possible."

POP. "What happened Filius? You said it was an emergency!", inquired Madame Pomfrey who looked around frantically. She had been running around the Hospital Wing for the last 30 or so hours.

"Right this was Madame. I don't know what happened, but Hermione started screaming and then she stopped moving entirely.", Charlie replied leading the frantic group of Professors to Hermione's bed.

Madame Pomfrey cast dozens of detection spells around Hermione. Many came back with red sparks. "Oh no. This is bad, very bad. Her heart is overworking itself. We need to stop her heart on three.", Madame Pomfrey looked at Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. "One. Two. Three! LAPIDEM CORDE!"

"LAPIDEM CORDE!"

"LAPIDEM CORDE"

All three cried out with their wands directly pointed at Hermione's heart. Instantly Hermione's body stiffened.

"Corde Renervate on three! One! Two! THREE! CORDE RENNERVATE!", Madame Pomfrey checked for a pulse. Nothing. "On three once more! ONE! TWO! THREE! CORDE RENNERVATE!"

Still nothing. Tears started to pour out the teachers eyes. There was now a rather large crowd being held back by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Many begging the teachers to save Hermione.

"CORDE RENNERVATE MAXIMA ON THREE!", cried out Madame Pomfrey. "ONE! TWO! THREE! CORDE RENNERVATE MAXIMA!"

Ron, George, and Seamus cast the spell with the teachers this time. Finally, Hermione's body took a deep breath. Professor Sprout who had seen the rather large crowd gathering form outside the Grand Hall started clearing everyone out of the Hospital Wing after seeing Madame Pomfrey relax just a tad.

"I need to do another set of tests Minerva. So if you could question those boys, as I know you're going to, please do so away from here.", Madame Pomfrey incurred, but there was something in her tone. It felt like fear.

"Of course Poppy. I'll be back momentarily.", responded Professor McGonagall who finally started breathing upon seeing Hermione stable once more.

Professor McGonagall force the group into the hall directly outside of the Hospital's entrance. "Will someone please explain what happened here!?", exclaimed the Professor. "Perhaps you can explain to me why you brought a dying Hermione Granger down here Arthur. Considering mere hours ago the only serious thing affecting her was a broken heart."

Ron winced. "Actually Professor, I might be able to help answer. I was asleep in the common room when it happened. She started screaming waking the lot of us. Me, Seamus, and Charlie that is. Plus the rest of the tower. It was horrifying her body started to levitate off the ground and there were blue sparks covering her entire body. She started screaming louder and louder with each passing second. Then Neville and Dean stormed down the stairs from our dorm and Neville banished some tome that she was holding."

"Actually mate", Seamus interjected. "I woke up to her whisperin' near me. Couldn't tell what she was saying, but right before she started screamin' I heard her say 'YES' rather enthusiastically. I didn't think anything of it 'cause I was half asleep yah know. Then like Ron said she started levitatin' and screamin' covered in them blue sparks."

"Arthur, I need you to head back up to the Gryffindor tower and find that tome. Whatever you do don't touch it. I'll be up there after I talk to Madame Pomfrey and see how Hermione is faring. Neville, Charlie I cannot thank the two of you enough for your quick thinking. She may not have made it without your actions.", Professor McGonagall graciously thanked the group. "Unfortunately with Hospital filled to the brim I cannot allow anyone to remain at her bedside tonight. I'll inform all of you when she wakes."

With that Minerva turned around and strode into the Hospital once more. She knew what those sparks meant. It was bad. Unmistakably bad. As she reached Hermione's bedside Poppy was work diligently, but the fear was spreading throughout her facial fixtures with each passing second.

"Minerva her binding is gone. This is extremely bad. Her magic is attempting to consume its host. There's nothing that I or anyone else is capable of doing for her now besides keeping her as comfortable as possible. She'll have to subjugate her magic if she wishes to survive."

"But Poppy, it was you and Albus who bound her so that she would never have to worry about this happening. Hermione's magic has always been to powerful for a child to control. How in the world did the binding break? From what Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan described she shouldn't have even survived.", exclaimed Minerva.

Poppy replied, "Her power is far greater than even Dumbledore's ever was and she's only 18. It would've burned her alive while she was a child. Hell it would burn either of us alive right now. For that binding to break the power required would've had to match hers. There were only two individuals powerful enough to break that binding and both died yesterday. I don't have any idea how it happened or how it happened as quickly as it did."

* * *

Ron who had arrived back in the Gryffindor common room maybe 15 minutes prior was pacing back and forth frantic with worry. His family members that were attempting to console him were blatantly ignored. Clearly Madame Pomfrey was hiding something from him.

"I'm going back down to see Hermione.", Ron declared. Immediately his path was blocked by Dean, Bill, and his mother.

"And what do you expect to do besides get in the way Ronald?", inquired his Mrs. Weasley. "Think right now Ronald. The entire Hospital Wing is still transporting all of the injured to St. Mungo's. So, stay put until Professor McGonagall gives us an update."

"Ron you need to calm down. You can't expect to help her in such a manic state.", Bill stated.

"I CAN'T JUST STAY HERE! I CAN'T LOSE HER TOO! I CAN'T ABANdon her again...", Ron mumbled out. "I just can't..."

Neville who had went in search of Luna to inform her of what happened to Hermione was leading Luna through the rather large hole where the Fat Lady once remained. Luna who had heard everything Ron said merely walked through everyone and gripped his shoulders. She was crying again.

"Ronald I just heard. How can I help?"

Ron finally had a rather long due epiphany watching Luna's pained facial expressions. He noticed similar expressions on his family, Dean, Seamus, the Patils, Susan, Hannah, and everyone else in the room.

"Luna you can help by being here with all of us.", Ron replied as her lead her to one of the sofa's. The tension in the room lessened to a certain degree, but several of the individuals looked rather irked as he merely passed on the advice he was given.

"Neville good your back! I can't seem to find that bloody tome.', exclaimed Mr. Weasley with a tsk from Mrs. Weasley followed by a swift 'sorry dear'. "Where exactly did you banish the tome to?"

"Honestly I can't remember the precise location. It landed on a desk somewhere in the back corner though. I'm not sure which one though. I'll lend you a hand." replied Neville.

"I'll help to dad." Bill added in.

After several fruitless minutes searching for the tome Professor McGonagall finally entered the common room. Immediately Ginny ran over to her.

"Is Hermione awake?" Ginny asked desperation flowing over her facial features.

"No." replied the professor.

Just by looking at her everyone in the could tell that whatever was going on was bad. Slowly, the Weasley family's gaze moved on to Ron.

"But she's okay right? I mean she's only sleeping right?" asked Ron.

"Unfortunately Mister Weasley, she is a rather unstable condition losing the fight. Madame Pomfrey is doing..."

"What the BLOODY HELL does that mean! Is she going to be okay or..."

George cast the silencio charm on Ron. "My apologies Professor. Forgive my brother he tends to act without thinking. Please continue."

Professor McGonagall nodded towards George. "As I was saying Madame Pomfrey is doing everything she is capable of to aid Hermione, but there's not much that she is capable of doing. It is likely that Madame Pomfrey can save her, but it will take every ounce of strength she possess. I have never met an individual with the strength that Hermione possesses so I ask for all of you to believe that she will win. She needs your support right now. I know that have not given you a lot to work with, but the rest of the information is private and should she wake it will be with her discretion that the information be shared."

"Professor would it be okay to visit her?" asked Luna.

"For the safety of everyone no one is allowed near here. With everything going on in the Hospital Wing and transportation of all the injured no one is allowed in unless they themselves are injured. She will remain in isolation until a more foreseeable time."

Several gasps could be heard throughout the common room. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing, but most were too stunned to make a noise. Even Ron seemed shocked and didn't attempt to remove the silencing charm.

* * *

Hermione was in an abyss. She saw the light, but no matter how far she ran she wasn't able to reach the end. She had been running for hours in the abyss. What confused Hermione was that even with everything that had happened to her recently this didn't seem weird. Those thoughts only lasted for a few minutes though.

As she ran she thought she felt tired. Actually, she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel sad, scared, tired, happy, or even content. She simply didn't feel at all. Hermione just kept running to the light at the end of the abyss because it made sense. It didn't make sense to use logic here so she didn't bother to try.

After what seemed like hours Hermione was finally nearing the light. As she reached out towards the light Hermione was forced to halt her progress. A golden force had impeded her movements and forced her to a stand still. A golden force in the shape of Harry.

"Sorry Hermione I can't let you go any farther. It's not your time yet."

Harry started to fade away, but whatever the mystical golden force was it remained blocking her path. She tried to force her way though it, but was rebounded.

"Don't leave me Harry! PLEASE!" she was screaming. Instantly her brain was working once more. The tears were flowing freely once again. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEEE!"

* * *

Professor Sprout was watching over the Hospital Wing. It was nearing seven in the morning. She had forced Madame Pomfrey to head to back off towards her quarters around four. But not before promising to direct the transition of the Hospital's occupants from Hogwarts to St. Mungo's and to wake her should Hermione's condition change in any way. The last occupant had been transported to St. Mungo's 15 minutes ago leaving only Hermione now. She was starting to drift off herself.

Hermione was one of the students ever teacher loved. Not because she was a good student or sucked up to the teachers or even because she could answer any question that was thrown her way. It was because she loved to learn and encouraged those around her to do the same. It made her a joy to teach and if Pomona was honest with herself her second favorite student. The first being Mister Longbottom of course. No other student had ever taken up Herbology like he had. Still watching over Hermione as she battled for her life was pure agony.

Then Pomona watched something horrifying. Hermione took one last breath and her body became still. Her heart nearly burst from her chest. She summoned a pair of house elves to apparate both Minerva and Poppy to Hermione's bedside.

"What happened Pomona?", cried out as Poppy as starting searching for no existent vitals.

"She just stopped breathing.", whispered Pomona.

"Merlin, no. She's stronger than this. She has to keep fighting. Please for the love of Merlin, don't give up Hermione. Don't give up. We can't lose you too.", exclaimed Minerva.

Madame Pomfrey started to cast every healing spell that she was aware of to no avail. Finally, after what seemed an eternity Madame Pomfrey accepted fate. Hermione Jean Granger was gone.

"I'm sorry Minerva. There's nothing I could do." Poppy walked over to Minerva who had fallen to the ground for the second time in as many days over the loss of another one of her students.

Minerva had promised to protect and nurture her students. She had failed miserably. Incapable of saving either of her students who were forced to give their all in a war neither wished to partake in, but were forced to end. It never should've been their fight. They should've ended it before it had gotten that far.

As Pomona and Poppy helped raise Minerva to her feet when something truly magical happened. Hermione's body started glowing. Her body was bursting with a golden light. Followed by Hermione shouting.

"EEEE!" she screamed reaching out for Harry.

'HERMIONE!" exclaimed all three teachers.

"Where is he!? Where's Harry!?" Hermione demanded confusion slowly spreading across her face as she realized she was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and no longer in the abyss.

"Hermione, he died yesterday dear. We all watched him fall." Minerva responded horror-struck. Could she really have forgotten what happened to Harry?

"Was it a dream then..." Hermione whispered so quietly they weren't able to hear.

"Hermione what happened. You were brought down here around midnight dying from an over exertion of your heart. Only for you to truly die mere seconds ago. Then you body starts bursting with golden light and you to nearly leaping out of bed yelling incoherently!" demanded Madame Pomfrey. "Tell me child what happened to you."

"I honestly don't know. All I remember was this unbearable pain coming from these excruciating blue sparks after picking up a tome. I also remember blacking out shortly afterwards. I guess I must've been dreaming about Harry while I was blacked out." answered Hermione unwilling to divulge any of the events prior to picking up the tome or when Harry had stopped her from reaching the end of the abyss.

None of the Professors believed her, but felt it better not to push her for the time being. There was still much to tell her and she had just died. There was no need to force out anymore traumatic experiences from the poor girl. A burst of magic shot out of Hermione destroying all the windows that were still standing. The event shocked Hermione, but failed to surprise any of the Professors. Minerva looked at Pomona. "Professor Sprout if you could please ward the Hospital Wing and deny entry to all for the time being."

"Of course Professor." replied Professor Sprout who immediately cast a dozen wards preventing entry.

"Hermione those blue sparks that caused the excruciating pain you went through came from a bind on your magic. A bind that was put in place to prevent your magic from killing you. Before I tell you why exactly you were bound I would like to tell you a story first if you'd be willing to allow me to that is."

"You may proceed Professor." replied Hermione who had become instantly enraged upon finding out her magic had been bound.

Minerva took a deep, calming breath. "Thank you, Hermione. Nearly 14 years ago there was a rather powerful little girl who had no idea what she was due to being a muggleborn. Shortly after turning four her parents had taken her out to dinner with them. After returning home from their dinner an individual attempting to rob the family. The mugger threatened to kill their daughter so her father jumped in front of her only to be stabbed. The daughter started screaming. Except her screams became raw power that literally disintegrated the robber. Not only did it disintegrate the robber, but the child's neighbors house as well. A family of four lived in that house. They entire family was disintegrated instantaneously just as the mugger was. Mere minutes later Ministry officials arrived only to find a perfectly healthy pair of parents holding a child who blacked out. The father, who no longer had a stab wound wasn't given a chance to figure out what had happened as both parents were stunned."

"The ministry officials figured out that the child had lost control of her magic and could feel her magic rampaging throughout the child's body. The magic was so powerful that even an adult couldn't dream of doing what that child did untrained and they knew that her magic would burn her out and most likely all those around her. So they did the only thing that made sense to them at the time. They called in Albus Dumbledore to ensure their safety as well as the child's until they could relocate her to a more secure facility. After he arrived they expressed their desire to take the child from her parents and place in her the custody of the Ministry so she could be studied by unspeakables with Dumbledore's assistance. Dumbledore vehemently disagreed for he couldn't bare the thought of taking a child from her parents. Especially only for the child to become a test subject. He suggested they bind her magic so she would only be able to wield that of the average witch or wizard. The Ministry instantly regretted involving Dumbledore, but relented to his request knowing they were incapable of controlling the child without him."

"So Dumbledore brought the child to Hogwarts where he and Madame Pomfrey performed a binding ritual." the professor quickly glanced at Madame Pomfrey who was displaying shame throughout her facial features. "Not only was this his second in the last three years, but the second in the past seven centuries. The binding ritual was quite intense since they were forced to bind more than 90% of her magic to give her the chance at a normal life and one where she wouldn't end up killing herself. Even though the ritual nearly killed Madame Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore they never regretted their decision. The power required was nearly more than they could offer."

"WHY DIDN'T THEY GIVE THE CHILD A CHANCE BEFORE BINDING HER! WHAT CONVINCED DUMBLEDORE THAT HE KNEW WHAT WAS BEST FOR THE LITTLE GIRL." exclaimed Hermione.

"The reasoning behind his actions was that he didn't one your accidental burst of magic to kill your parents after seeing what it was capable of. He wanted you to have a chance at a normal childhood. A normal life. There is still no guarantee that with your binding gone that you will be strong enough to with stand it. You'll always have to partake in caution and be weary of your magic incinerating yourself. My poor dear. No one will be able to help you learn control for no one is as powerful as you. Now this is your secret. Only the three of us, as well as Professor Flitwick are aware of your magical strength. It is up to you to on who you tell, but I ask you do so with caution. One last thing. There is a letter from Gringotts beside you with a blood seal attached to it. Only you will be able to open it. Madame Pomfrey believes it to be Harry's Last Will and Testament. I suggest you "

Hermione's face was as white as snow. She understood everything that the Professor told her. She just didn't want to accept it. She was a killer. An abomination. A monster. One thing from the story stuck out in her mind.

"Harry was the other binding wasn't he." Hermione stated rather than inquired.

"Yes" replied Professor McGonagall. After she answered all three witches cleared the wards and left Hermione to have the solitude she required.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tome

Hermione just sat in her bed frozen. She was attempting to contemplate what she had been told. She understood why Dumbledore did what he did, but she refused to forgive him. If he hadn't bound her magic so tightly she could've saved Harry! Hell, Harry probably wouldn't have even needed saving considering he had been bound as well. For all the good Dumbledore did he had cause Harry's death and for that she would never forgive him. And for that matter was she bound tighter than Harry or less. How powerful were they actually. So many questions and she will have the answers. After all, Dumbledore was still in the headmaster's office.

Hermione was now dead set on heading to the headmaster's office and forcing some answers from a bloody painting grabbed the edge of her bed frame to hop down when her gaze settled on a letter. A letter from Gringotts. The one with a blood seal indicating inheritance. She froze. Once again Hermione was being forced to accept that Harry was dead. As she picked up the letter the seal pricked her finger breaking the seal. There was a message attached to the will.

_So, if you're getting this I didn't make it Hermione. I can't tell you how sorry I am for failing and leaving everything to you. I'd include Ron, but we both know that it'll be you since you'll be the only one dedicated to the task at hand. He's practically my brother, but I don't think he understands just how important what we are doing is. So, before we raid the ministry I asked Remus to do me a favor. He was outraged at first for what I asked of him. He did relent though. He agreed to deliver Gringotts my Last Will and Testament. I wish that we could have a had simpler life. Bloody hell, you really did deserve a better life then following me. All I ever gave you in the past was pain and despair. You always had to save me from one giant disaster after another. The both of you truly deserved a better life. You more then Ron. You came into a whole new world only to see the worst sides of it since I choose you as a friend. Seriously, I hope one day you can forgive me for bringing you down this path for leaving everything to you._

_With love your best friend,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. My thumb still hurts from creating a blood seal_

The pain she felt from having Harry believe he could fail her. That she wanted to be his friend and he could never have forced their friendship. Plus, she always willingly followed Harry into every disaster. It was unbearable. Harry could never fail her! Didn't he understand that? Didn't he believe that he would win? She fought the tears with an ironclad will that were begging for release from her chocolate eyes. Even though Hermione desperately wanted to pretend that all she needed to read was the note she new she wouldn't be able to avoid reading the Will. She was starting to hyperventilate. Her breathing was becoming was becoming quite irregular. After several long minutes she was able to regain control of her breathing and finally moved on to the Will. It was surprisingly short thought Hermione.

**I, Harry James Potter, being of sound body and mind leave 100,000 galleons to Ronald Bilius Weasley, 100,000 galleons to Edward Remus Lupin, and all remaining possessions to Hermione Jean Granger. In the event that Hermione Jean Granger or Ronald Bilius Weasley become deceased then the other shall gain the unclaimed inheritance. Should both become deceased I leave all my worldly possessions to that of Edward Remus Lupin with Adromeda Tonks as legal guardian over the inheritance until Edward is of age. **

**Harry James Potter**

Clearly Harry hadn't put a lot of thought into his, but chose to just jump head first into it as usual and the fact brought out a small giggle from Hermione. Harry, always preferring to jump right in rather then plan his actions out. The interrogation of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had slipped from her thoughts. Instead her memories of Harry filled them. All of his impulsive actions and that bloody grin of his after she reprimanded him for said impulsive actions. Maybe that was why she always reprimanded him. To see the that guilty and mischievous grin. Circe, she needed to see that grin right now.

When Minerva reached the Gryffindor common room she was still deep in thought. She knew Hermione would most like never trust her or any of the other Professors again. She couldn't even blame the poor girl. They made a decision about her life and took away her right to choose whether she would keep the bind or not. They never even gave her the chance to modify the bind to at least give her a chance at defeating Voldemort. To make it worse, on the grand scheme of it all it was their fault Hermione had lost her best friend.

* * *

As she entered the common room through the gaping hole the thought that they'd need to replace the painting of the Fat Lady so she could resume her position as the guardian for the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. Minerva noticed the common room was filled with individual's from not only Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well. All were sleeping on the various pieces of furniture scattered throughout the room. Fleur was heading down the boys dorms stairwell when she noticed the professor.

"Professor is everything okay", asked Fleur.

Upon hearing Fleur the common room started to awaken. Luna nearly fall on her face as she jumped from the chair she was sleeping on. Ron, Parvarti, and Hannah all jumped to attention with more grace then Luna had though. Susan and Padma remained seated stretching while gazing imploringly at the Professor. George merely glanced at the Professor as his head remained on Angelina's legs as she played with his hair. The apprehension in the room was practically suffocating Minerva. The tension started to grow rapidly until Professor McGonagall responded to the question asked.

"Hermione has finally woken up..."

"Oh thank Merlin!", exclaimed the majority of the room waking the rest of the tower who slowly started trickling down to the common room.

"BUT she has suffered serious trauma and while she maybe in a stable condition physically she is still struggling mentally. Should anyone decide to upset her or try to force any information from her will be banned from the Hospital Wing.", Professor McGonagall's gaze seemed to single out Ron. "You all will give her the space and time she requires to inform you of what happened. Is that clear?"

While everyone was agreeing to the Professor's demands Ron didn't acknowledge them and dashed through the gaping hole.

* * *

As Hermione's thoughts were drifting over her memories of Harry a voice called out to her and the devilishly handsome grin. A voice started calling out to her. The same voice that had communicated with her last night. Rage sparked throughout Hermione. The yellow tome was leaning up against one of the window sills at the end of the Hospital. Hermione's wand was still in Harry's bed where she had thrown it before racing down to the common room. Still the thought of needing a wand never crossed her thoughts. Instead her rage shot a wave pure energy at the tome only for a shield to pop into place and have the energy blast out the window harmlessly.

"My dear, is that how you treat the one who freed you of your restraints?"

"You tried to kill me!" Hermione screamed her magic pulsating around her.

Hermione was on her feet now and moving towards the end of the Hospital Wing. Once she was within reach of the tome she stopped. Hermione felt a something residing inside of the tome.

"So Voldemort, you created one more horcrux. I'll enjoy destroying this one," she smirked as she sent another wave of energy to blast the tome only for it to rebound harmlessly out the window once more.

"You think I'm that pathetic excuse of wizard Riddle? My dear, he couldn't compete with me even in this state. I'm no horcrux either," the tome responded. She sounded entertained which only infuriated Hermione further.

"Well, whoever you are I'm still going to enjoy destroying you," Hermione replied with a rather evil smirk spreading across her face. This time focusing her magic and building its strength and potency.

The voice started laughing, "That's a good one, but remember if you do manage to destroy me you'll never bring him back."

Hermione went pale releasing her hold on her magic.

"Child pick this tome up once more. You are free of that ridiculous bind and it's time to get to work. We don't have time to waste. Also, that preservation spell you used on him. That was quite intelligent. Preserving his body, but leaving an opening for a soul."

Hermione grabbed the tome. Fear was scrolling through all her features as she visibly shook.

"How do you know what I did?", she pleaded.

"My dear, there is very little that I do not know," the voice responded smugly. "Like how you have been in love with Harry since the incident with the troll. It may have started out as merely a crush..."

"Stop! I believe you. So what do you need me to do miss...", Hermione inquired.

"Le Fay.", the voice responded. "And for now I merely wish for you to interrogate Dumbledore. No immediate rush on that, but preferably by May 5th at the latest."

"So, no later then tomorrow.", replied Hermione sarcastically only for the tome to disappear.

Ron burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing and ran to Hermione who was standing in front a window at the opposite end of the room. He rushed over to Hermione grabbing her shoulder and spun her around. Ron then grabbed Hermione's cheeks.

"Thank Circe, Merlin, and Morgana you're okay!", Ron exclaimed and moved in to kiss her.

Ginny who had been following Ron kept true to her promise. She sent a light piercing curse into Ron's right arse cheek causing him to scream followed by a rather loud and painful slap across the left side of Ron's face. The combination caused quite a comical scene as Ron's body turned sideways in the air since he jumped from Ginny's curse and then was turned onto his side after the slap and landed on his face breaking his nose. Ginny walked on top of Ron's body.

"Get. Out.", Ginny demanded banishing him to the hospital entrance. Ginny then pulled Hermione into her embrace. The two friends then fell to the ground tears finally breaking free from Hermione's previously ironclad control.

"Are you okay? I thought I was going to lose you to," she whispered.

"No, Ginny. I'm pretty far from okay," Hermione whispered.

Luna was the next one in the room. She silently joined their embrace on the floor. Nothing more needed to be said. They sat in silence sharing what little strength they currently held.

Madame Pomfrey who had been watching from the entrance giving Hermione the distance she needed yanked Ron to his feet.

"Mister Weasley you are hereby banned from the Hospital Wing. Now leave!", Madame Pomfrey demanded tersely.

"Can you at least fix my nose Madame Pomfrey?" Ron asked scathingly.

"To teach you a lesson I will not. Now remember that the next time you upset one of my patients!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who had arrived in time to hear Madame Pomfrey lecture Ronald looked irate. Mrs. Weasley fixed Ron's nose, but before she could launch into her tirade she was beaten by Mr. Weasley.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO RONALD!", demanded Mr. Weasley who's face was as red as his hair.

"All I tried to do was kiss Hermione, but she slapped me and Ginny fucking cursed me!", exclaimed Ron who's rage was turning him as red as hair as well.

"You're bloody luck that's all those two did Ronald!", screamed Mrs. Weasley. "Poppy I'm terribly sorry for his actions. There is no excuse."

"He is not to return to the Hospital Wing until Hermione has permanently vacated the hospital,' Poppy merely replied.

As Ron stormed off Mr. Weasley answered for him. "Ron understands and will not return Poppy."

There were now more than a dozen individuals that stood outside of the hospital now all wanting to see Hermione. As they approached the entrance Madame Pomfrey gave the crowd the same speech Professor McGonagall had given in the Gryffindor common room. She also added in the part that she'd already banned one individual and had no problem banning more. When a large crashing sound erupted from the hospital. Madame Pomfrey ordered all the visitors to remain outside for the time being.

* * *

"Shite. I think I've cried more in the last two days than I have in my entire life," Hermione joked. The three of them started giggling until those giggles turned into pure laughter. Eventually, they had doubled over from laughter barely breathing. Slowly they calmed themselves down.

Hermione was the last one to regain control of her breathing. As she finally took one last calming deep breath and breathed out her magic flowed once more. Every bed, chair, table, and divider flew against the surrounding walls.

All three girls yelped and scrambled to their feet in shock. The realization hit Hermione like a blast of lightning that she caused it. Guilt and shame spread across her face.

Luna who noticed Hermione's reaction and the lack of wrackspurts around her inquired incredulously, "Hermione did you do this?"

Madame Pomfrey barged in before Hermione could answer.

"Luna, Ginny I need the two of you to leave," Madame Pomfrey stated.

"Yes ma'am," the two echoed in fear of being banned from Hermione and headed for the entrance.

Madame Pomfrey rushed to Hermione once Luna and Ginny left. As soon as she reached out for Hermione the furniture in the hospital started to levitate. Hermione's hair was now floating and rage was manifesting throughout her body. Then she started snapped at the healer.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Madame Pomfrey hopped back immediately. Her shame started flowing across her surface.

"Just leave me alone!"

At Hermione's demand Poppy turned to leave the hospital once more. As she reached the doors she heard Hermione panting and noticed all the furniture had settled back on the floor. She didn't look back at Hermione though. Poppy knew it'd only infuriate her further.

As she exited the hospital the crowd was staring at her. Ginny and Luna had vacated without informing the crowd what had transpired inside the Hospital Wing. Not willing to tell them what had occurred she dismissed them with a white lie. She said Hermione was still recovering, but had over exerted herself and now required rest. Neville remained behind though.

"Madame Pomfrey I found Hermione's wand up in the tower would it be okay if I returned it to her?" he asked.

"Quickly, Mr. Longbottom. Quickly," she replied.

Neville stepped into the Hospital Wing and instantly noticed the disarray of the room. All the furniture was sideways or upended. He spotted Hermione standing against a window watching the grounds on the opposite side of the room. He walked over to her call out her name to make his presence known.

"Hey Hermione, found your wand in Harry's bed. Just wanted to get it back to you. Love to stay and chat, but Madame Pomfrey told me to be quick about it."

Hermione turned to meet Neville and grabbed her wand from him as he passed it off to her.

"Thank you Neville.", she replied robotically and returned her gaze outside the window.

"No problem. Hope you feel better soon and I wish he was still with us too," he responded with sadness on his face.

As soon as he left Hermione stood with a tear in her eye waiting expectantly for the tome to reappear. After several minutes of nothing happening Hermione laughed darkly. "I guess Le Fay won't reappear until I do what she asks.", Hermione thought.

And with that she cast a disillusion charm and left the Hospital Wing to have a chat with Albus Fucking Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N Trying to format this properly, but I don't have word so I've been playing around with the formatting on here. I do apologize for the bad formatting in the previous chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: The Portrait of Dumbledore

**A/N I'd like to thank Philosophize for the Google Docs recommendation. It really helped.**

* * *

Dean, Seamus, Padma, and Parvarti made way to the Grand Hall for breakfast after Madame Pomfrey denied them and the rest of the crowd that had gathered for entry to see Hermione. Once they reached the Great Hall surprise flashed across their faces. All the debris and rubble had been removed from the main floor. Many of the walls, pillars, and windows were still damaged showing just a small price that had been paid for the Battle of Hogwarts. There was a single table that spanned the length of the Great Hall in place. The group of friends made way towards a vacated length of the table near the end of the table. Dean and Seamus separated towards the right side as the Patils moved to the opposite of them on the left.

Conversation between the four was practically non-existent. The stress, lack of sleep, and their hunger kept them from talking as the filled their stomachs. That is until Hannah Abbott walked over to them. She whispered something into Parvarti's ear. Hannah turned and left abruptly afterwards without another word. Seconds later Parvati broke down into tears and stood up to leave. Padma who hadn't heard what Hannah told Parvarti appeared shocked as her twin started breaking down, but before she could ask what was wrong Parvati made way to leave the Great Hall.

The legendary Gryffindor courage burst from Seamus as he watched her leave. He jumped out of his seat and hopped over the table chasing after Parvati. He knocked over half a dozen platters of food not even realizing what he was attempting to do or why. As soon as he landed on the other side of the table he reached out grabbing Parvarti's palm.

"Need some company?"

Parvati stared at him rather incredulously and after several moments she blushed and shook her head yes. The two walked away silently holding hands. Dean started laughing at the ridiculous antics of his best friend. Padma still couldn't figure out what was going on. Frustrating her quite intensely since she was a Ravenclaw and that fact made not knowing the answer quite vexing for her. So she did the only thing that made sense to her and joined in on Dean's laughter. After several long minutes of joyous laughter the two shared a look. Dean's eyes seemed to hold a fire within them.

"Hey."

"Hey," Padma replied blushing profusely.

* * *

Ron's hunger was finally starting to dominate his desire to remain angry with each passing second. He decided it was time to head to the Great Hall and see what was for breakfast. Upon reaching the Great Hall Ron nearly barreled over Parvati and Seamus who were on their way out.

"Bloody hell watch where the two of you are going!"

Seamus and Parvati who barely manage to remain upright gave Ron a scolding glare, but choose not to respond. Parvati merely grabbed Seamus's hand and resumed heading to the Grand Staircase. Ron was oblivious to the pair as the scents from the platters of food waffed towards him from the table.

Ron started drooling as he gazed at all of the scrumptious looking food. He just needed to find a place to sit. He managed to find Dean who was staring at Padma like a git. 'What the bloody hell is going on in. All these gits can't seem to act normal anymore", thought Ron.

As Ron plopped down beside Dean, George and Angelina who had been following him sat down beside Padma. Ron started piling his plate with sausage, toast, pancakes, bagels, and bacon. The eggs looked delicious next to Padma, but were out of reach.

"Oi, Padma pass the eggs", Ron asked.

"You're a right fucking git, brother of mine", George remarked picking up the eggs and placing them near Ron. Seconds later George left the Great Hall with Angelina trailing him.

Padma and Dean somehow remained blissfully ignorant of the events that had just taken place. The pair had yet to drop their gaze nor had they said any other words besides 'Hey'.

* * *

Angelina caught up to George. She snatched his hand and started leading him outside of the castle. The second they had left the castle Angelina pushed George up against a tree in attempt to snog him senseless. To her surprise George simply stepped away from her.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"I thought that was pretty obvious", Angelina grinned and stepped in front of him once more.

This time George placed his hand on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You left me remember? For the longest time that was the lowest point in my life. And now you're trying to snog me?" he asked incredulously.

"George I screwed up okay? I never stopped loving you. With everything that was going on back then I just didn't think it was the right time."

"You mean the right time to take the next step? I asked you to marry me", George and Angelina went silent for a moment. "You looked me in the eyes and said 'I'm sorry' and bloody aparated away. I haven't seen you in nearly six bloody months."

"George we had been on the run for months. I didn't know what to do at the time. I was afraid that if I lost you it'd be the end of the world, the end of my world. I know it doesn't make sense since I left you, but all that was running through my head was if I say 'yes' the man that I love is going to do something incredibly stupid like his brother. I feared you'd do the same thing the Fred did when Alicia said yes. We had to fight a dozen Death Eaters after his celebration and we barely made it out alive. AND that was only a month after Bill and Fleur's wedding. When you asked me on Halloween they were being even more vicious and brutal. Knowing you the way I do you would've tried to one up him. Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're going to use my dead brother as an excuse right now?" George asked with a monotone voice.

"No I'm not using Fred as a fucking excuse!" exclaimed Angelina. "Answer my fucking question you prat! Tell me you wouldn't have tried to one up his celebration if I had said yes. Tell me that there was no way that we wouldn't be attacked by a group of Death Eaters because you had enough sense not to shoot your entire stash a fireworks and or some other crazy thing."

"How'd you know about the fireworks?"

"Because George I've known you half my bloody life! I've been in love with you since I was 14. I know you better than even Fred did. You will never know how much it hurt me to leave you the way I did. And I know it's probably too late to get you back, but Merlin be damned that I'm not going to try!"

"You know what Angelina? There's nothing I'd love more than to pretend that you never left. Bloody hell, Fred kept saying you'd come back. Even when we came to Hogwarts he said you'd come back to me. But you know what losing you was hard. Losing Fred? Well, that was worse. The only thing that could make this any worse is for you to play with my heart again. I lost my twin. I'd say my other half, but that way you. Circe, you WERE the one thing I cared for most in this world. Fred helped me get over you and now he's gone. If you were to leave me again I wouldn't make it this time don't you get that!?" George cried out tears flowing freely.

"Of course I get that!" Angelina yelled as she too started crying. "I will **NEVER **leave you again. I will even make an Unbreakable Vow, if that's what I need to do. George, you won't ever have to worry about losing me again. I know how hurt you are. So I'm going to do everything and anything that I can to help you through this. Please, give me another chance." And with that George reached out to her and pulled her in for a rather a passionate kiss. Angelina froze at first, but matched George's passion with her ferocity.

After several minutes they broke apart. "So does this mean you're giving me another chance?" Angelina asked.

"Well I sure as hell don't know what to do without both you and Fred so it's not like I've got much of a choice", George joked earning a giggle in response from Angelina.

With their rather dramatic conversation at a temporary end George picked up Angelina's hand once more and headed to the Black Lake to gain the pair some peace and quiet. The man was beside himself. He had just lost two brothers and nearly a sister. It didn't matter only one was blood. They were George's family. And he needed some time to grieve.

Once the couple reached the edge of the Black Lake George's hand slipped from Angelina's causing her to look back in confusion. Pure dread covered his face. He was looking past them though. She followed his gaze only to see Lee Jordan and Katie Bell who were comforting someone. George attempted to turn and run, but Angelina grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes pulling them towards the group up ahead.

The individual that Katie and Lee were attempting to console heard the approaching footsteps and noticed the couple heading towards her. "Fred? Fred is that you?" she asked tears still rolling off her cheeks. She jumped to her feet and ran over to him.

"No Alicia. It's me George," he replied in a depressed tone.

Alicia Spinnet had a hold on George's robe when he responded. Upon hearing George's reply they both fell to the ground holding one another crying openly. Angelina slid down beside the pair trying to hold them as tightly as she could. Lee and Katie stood next to the trio.

"You know what? I don't think you've ever mistaken me for your fiance before", George joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"How could I?" Alicia asked as the tears fell. "He was the good looking one."

"You're not wrong there,'' Angelina giggled in response.

"I'm sorry Alicia. I wasn't able to protect him like I promised", George choked out.

"George, it's not your fault. Besides after You-Know-Who died Rookwood tried to run. I caught him outside the castle and I put him down hard", Alicia smirked darkly. "I sent a blasting hex through his fucking heart so he'd know how I felt. How we feel."

Angelina, Katie, and Lee stared at her in disbelief. The way she talked about killing someone without any remorse in her voice. It was quite surprising for them. She was always such a lighthearted person. George on the other hand looked intensely dark.

"That piece of shite deserved so much worse", George muttered. "Still, you made me promise to keep him safe and I faile..."

"George, I said I don't blame you. But if you don't drop this the two of us are going to have a problem," she stated.

George stared at Alicia looking for something. He could see how hurt she was, but there was no remorse for the murder she committed and he was glad of that. Still he couldn't help the feeling that it was because she felt dead inside. And he should felt dead inside too. Instead he opted to leave the conversation where Alicia ended it. Soon the entire group sat on the grass watching the lake. No words were spoken. Instead the group took solace in each other by simply being there for one another.

* * *

Hermione had just reached the Headmaster's office. Her rage was boiling inside of her and it was constantly building. She was readying herself to blast the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's Office entrance out of her way only to see it was already in pieces on the floor. Her ascension up the staircase was incredibly rapid as her irritation continued to grow. The door to the office was shut. A reductor curse completely destroyed the door easing her mood temporarily.

Upon entering she casted the counter charm allowing herself to become visible. Every portrait was staring at her with great interest as she moved towards Dumbledore's portrait behind the Headmaster's desk. With a quick swish of her wand every previous headmaster was forced to leave their portrait and the curtains slammed shut preventing them from returning and eavesdropping on her conversation.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you once more", Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Albus, I have some questions for you and you're going to answer them honestly or elsefor once in your miserable life."

"I see your binding is gone. Would mind telling me how that happened first?" inquired Dumbledore.

"This isn't a two way street as the saying goes. I'll be the one asking the questions not you", Hermione responded smugly.

"Then alas my dear, I will not be answering any of your questions today", Dumbledore made to leave his portrait, but found he was trapped.

"Well as you can see you're clearly not going anywhere Albus", Hermione merely stated with a malicious look. "So now you're going to tell me why you bound me as tightly as you did."

"Miss Granger, you may have me trapped, but you cannot force me to talk", Dumbledore replied rather amusedly.

"But you see that's where you're wrong. I learned a rather interesting spell recently. It allows me to force answers from magical portraits. Quite useful don't you think", the joy flowing through her statement was rather toxic.

With a twist of her wand she said, "_Locuti Vera Pitur_. Now you will answer _ALL _of my questions."

Horror spread across Albus Dumbledore's painting as he answered her against his will, "You had to be bound tightly enough that you wouldn't be able to feel your binding let alone be able to break another's binding."

"So it was to keep Harry bound," she commented as rage consumed her once more. "Why."

"Because Harry was too powerful. Not even you would be able to stand in his wake. If it wasn't for the horcrux feeding off his magic he might've gained control of his magic much earlier in his life and broken the binding himself. It was safer to allow the binding to remain for Harry and for him to die rather then know his true power."

"YOU BOUND HIM BECAUSE HE WAS TOO POWERFUL! YOU COST THE BOY HIS LIFE! HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU? ALBUS NEARLY EVERYONE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! WE NEARLY LOST THE BLOODY WAR!" Professor McGonagall started screaming. She had heard the explosion of the door when she was passing by and started listening in on their conversation.

"Minerva those were acceptable losses so Hermione and Harry would not be able to access their full power."

The room were quite as Hermione's magic filled the room suffocating it. As she started to speak every mirror, window, bottle, and piece of glass in the Headmaster's office shattered.

"Harry died because of you Albus. I would kill you here and now if it wasn't for the fact that you are already dead," Hermione allowed her statement to settle before continuing. "You know you could've given us a chance. You bound us so tightly. But alas, now I'm free. I feel my magic flowing through me with such force I believe that I could bring Hogwarts down on top of us. And I am truly having a hard time finding a reason on why I shouldn't destroy that which you cherished most. Why did you want myself and Harry dead?"

"Tell me that she's mistaken Albus. Tell me you didn't want Harry and Hermione dead", Professor McGonagall pleaded with the portrait.

"Hermione I do believe with you no longer remaining bound you're more than powerful enough to destroy all of Hogwarts." Fear shot through Professor McGonagall. "And it's not that I 'wanted' you dead. I only ever wanted Voldemort dead, but should the two of you die in the process it would merely be a positive for the Greater Good and I wouldn't have to worry about the most powerful witch and wizard of the last millennium turning dark. For nothing would be able to stop the two of you."

"You believed us to be dark?" Shocked flashed across her face as a memory flirted through Hermione's thoughts. Kielder Forest. The expression did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore.

"Yes, because power can be very tempting and it is capable of corrupting even the best of us. Something you seem to be familiar with." Minerva was looking at Hermione's now stoic face.

"Well, I may have an idea of what you mean. BUT if you were even remotely intelligent you could' ve helped the two of us learn to control our magic. Instead you believed it better for us to die. Clearly though you were corrupted by that power long ago. Why didn't you help us gain control of our magic."

"Because not even I would be able to assist you in that feat. I wouldn't have even known where to start with the two of you. There wouldn't have even been a guarantee that you wouldn't burn yourself out. And that was something I could not risk even if it had only been you to die learning to control your magic. Harry would have gone mad if had lost you."

"So your pathetic fears kept you from allowing a chance to end this war before it even began. I know you did something to stop us from finding out about our bindings. What was it?"

"Miss Granger the only way for the two of you to find out about your bindings would be if you became intimate with one another. Not even Gringotts or St. Mungos would have been able to recognize the bindings. Now despite my best efforts you two always stayed true to one another. I never truly interfered with the you and Harry until the end of your 5th year when it was clear the two of you were smitten with one another. Before that I only attempted to nudge one of you away from the other, but to no avail. So in your 6th year I cast an enchantment to keep you from wanting to become intimate with another, but would not stop the two of you from being friends. Quite a difficult enchantment since you two were quite clearly in love with each other and your magic had linked with one another's."

"Our magic linked? But that only happens when one finds their soulma….", Hermione's thoughts wandered off. They were soon filled with a blinding rage. Flames started filling the room as everything started to burn. Professor McGonagall was terrified until she noticed the flames did not reach her and then she stared at Hermione who not lifted her wand once during the conversation. The flames incinerated all it touched dancing around the room in fervor only matched by the rage pouring out from Hermione. Soon the only thing left in the office was Dumbledore's Portrait.

"Albus you destroyed true love. You twisted our hearts to chase others didn't you?!"

"Yes and the charm had to be recast more strongly each time. Luckily Harry was never able to break that enchantment before his demise."

"No sorrow for what you did? I will see your corpse turned to ash before I leave Hogwarts. I **WILL** destroy your legacy as well. You know what. Now that I think about it you were probably the one who killed Ariana. I'm positive that it was your spell that hit her. You're a worthless piece of shite Albus." Those words would've killed Dumbledore had he not already died. He gazed up at her with a look of despair.

"Now tell me. Who is Le Fay," Hermione demanded.

"The Le Fay's were an ancient and powerful family that shook the world to its core nearly 1500 years ago. Their power has never since been matched and it was believed that only death came with their association. What happened to them was lost in history though. They were considered more powerful than Merlin himself," Albus replied morosely, but now he had an idea of how her bind had broken now. "Don't trust her Hermione. She'll whisper sweet lies in your ear while planning your death simultaneously."

"I will do whatever is necessary to right the wrongs you made against Harry and I. If that means ignoring you I will _gladly _your advice. Besides the only person that I'll trust is Harry. I'll leave you as you are until Harry gets back in case he has any questions for you. Then the two of us will decide what to do with you."

Minerva was in shock over Hermione's statement, "Hermione you can't bring him back. Harry died my dear. Even if what Dumbledore says is true about your magic no one has ever brought someone back to life. Even in legend only a handful of people were able to claim they had, but never could it be proven. You're not thinking straight so please allow me to help you."

"Minerva did you forget about the legend of the Le Fay's mastering Necromancy? I believe Miss Granger wishes to learn their ancient and forgotten dark magic", Dumbledore commented.

That was the information Hermione needed the most. It gave her real hope that with the help of that bloody yellow tome she would be able to bring Harry back. And with the she walked past her one time favorite professor without even glancing in her direction and apparated.

"Albus everything that has happened could've been prevented. How could you bind the most powerful witch and wizard of the last millennium without giving them a chance to control their magic! She just apparated inside of Hogwarts! All the deaths from these last couple years I now lay at your feet. Your power corrupted your thinking long and now we all must pay the price. AND if Hermione becomes a Dark Goddess, for she shall become a Goddess with the power she possesses, it will be because of you. No one will be able to stop her."

Minerva left the incinerated office after her rant. Dumbledore stiffened and went silent once more. Unwilling to accept that the current events truly were his fault.

* * *

**A/N It's not that I dislike Dumbledore or Ron I just enjoy changing the scenery in a sense**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fallout

After leaving the Hospital Wing Neville decided it was do-or-die time. Clearly Hermione had been in love with Harry even if she never admitted it. The last thing Neville wanted to do was lose the one he was in love with too. He could see the pain her secret was causing her not knowing if Harry had felt the same. Neville had to find the he loved and tell her even if she didn't feel the same way he did. Which would be fine because at least he would know..

Neville was seen running up the Grand Staircase with a frantic look on him. Once again taking detours to get to his intended destination. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as last night. Eventually Neville found himself frozen in front of the eagle that allowed entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Oh shit. You're not going to ask me a riddle to gain entrance are you?" Neville asked.

"Passage has been granted to all common rooms in the castle without need for credentials. A shame really. Always fun to stump a Gryffindor," the eagle replied earnestly.

And the door to the Ravenclaw Tower opened.

Sue Li who had been lounging on one of the sofas in her common room peaked at the entrance to see who had just entered. Confusion spread across her face.

"Neville, what brings you to the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Looking for Luna. Is she here?" Neville desperation tracing his question.

"Are you finally going to ask her out?!" Sue jumped to her feet asking with glee in her eyes.

"How'd you know?!" Neville asked looking aghast.

"Seriously? The whole school year you were fawning over her. Plus, she always complained that you hadn't gotten around to asking her out. Until she left of course," commented Sue. "I think you FINALLY asking her out could do a lot of good though. With so many dark times recently we could really do with something happy."

"So is she here?" Neville asked blushing.

"No. Last I saw her she was heading to Gryffindor Tower. Better hurry", Sue replied winking at him.

* * *

Hermione apparated to the Gryffindor common room so she'd be able to let a few people know she was leaving. Maybe for good. She wasn't sure yet. As she apparated into the common room Mrs. Weasley let out a yelp in surprise. There was shock among the faces of Luna, Ginny, Kingsley, and Mr. Weasley.

"How'd you do that Hermione?" asked Luna.

"It doesn't matter,'' she replied. "I'm leaving and I just wanted to say goodbye. Plus I didn't want you to freak out when you couldn't find me."

"But Poppy said you weren't well! Maybe you should stay here for a couple more days Hermione", Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I will not be listening to anything that she tells me. Nor, for that manner, will I be listening to any of the Professors anymore", Hermione remarked venomously.

"Well Miss Granger, while I'm sure we'd all love to know why that is,'' Kingsley glanced at all the individuals in the room. "I have the feeling that you have no intention to share that fact with us. I do believe you'll be delighted to know that we have decided on Harry's funeral arrangements." Hermione looked at Kingsley with interest now. "We have decided to throw a Funeral Procession through Hogwarts Grounds to the Black Lake. It will be followed by a Memorial Service for all who wish to attend. Once the service is over a monument to Mr. Potter will be unveiled which he will be buried in front of. Much of this was Ginny's idea. I spoke with Ron earlier to get his thoughts on what should happen and he felt that this is what Harry would've wanted. Luna has some reservations though. I'd like to get your input about it as well."

The second Kingsley finished talking laughter burst from Hermione. She laughed so hard she doubled over and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Miss Granger do you not agree?" Kingsley asked curiously.

Neville who had entered the common room as Kingsley described the funeral arrangements answered for Hermione.

"Of course she doesn't agree! Did any of you even know Harry! Do you really think that is what he would've wanted!?" Neville exclaimed.

"Neville I was his girlfriend! Of course I know what he would've wanted!" yelled Ginny.

As Neville attempted to respond Hermione held her hand in front of him silencing him. "You WERE his girlfriend. But he broke up with you. Something he told me after he broke up with you was the he felt like you still saw him as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and that he didn't believe that your relationship would have gone anywhere. I didn't believe him. I told him he was wrong and that you saw him as 'Harry' and only Harry and loved him as such", Hermione was glaring daggers at Ginny now. Her rage was building once more. "Now I see just how wrong I was. You clearly never knew the real Harry. Nor did you care too. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the two of you knew Harry would've hated anyone celebrating his accomplishments. You knew him well enough to know he would've opposed everything that was recommended." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staring at the floor in shame. Gunny tried to interrupt Hermione only for Hermione to cast Mimblewimble wandlessly, tongue-tying her. Her hair was floating again. "None of what you told me Harry would've wanted. All you would do is dishonor his memory. Harry hated the spotlight and the attention that came with it. A fucking monument to him! Really! That's bloody despicable. A monument to all Harry would have supported! No! He would've demanded a monument to all who had fallen, but he never would have wanted one dedicated merely to him." Hermione was now panting after all her ranting. Unfortunately Ginny had cast the counter charm.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY! All Harry ever saw you as was a means to an end. Hermione he merely needed your brains. You clearly didn't know him as well as you think you did", Ginny scoffed.

"Are you demented you fucking twat! Why are you doing this? What could possibly make you want this for him? Wait... it's not about him is it. Kingsley she's going to give a speech at his wake wasn't she", Hermione asked glaring at Ginny.

"That is correct. She was to give the final speech before he is laid to rest for all eternity", Kingsley informed the group.

"Of course I was! Because even though you are clearly in the wrong mindset Harry would've wanted me to give him his final farewell speech. After all I am the one he loved more than any other" Ginny said rather smugly. Her mother seemed to regain her voice though.

"Ginny, I thought Ron was going to give Harry's final farewell speech. He was his best mate", Molly stated.

Hermione started to giggle. Luna on the other hand was starting to make her way towards the exit. She had noticed something the others didn't during this rather unhappy affair. The paint on the walls were melting and the windows were starting to ice over. The oddest thing that was happening though was how the wooden floor beneath Hermione had aged. Instead of the pristine floorboards that had stood beneath her minutes ago old and rotted and was now crumbling before her.

"You silly girl", Hermione's giggles were dying out now. "Harry cared for you, yes. But he never truly connected to you did he?" Ginny paled slightly. "He told me you know. He told me how once you two had finally gotten together it just wasn't what he expected. You never truly cared for him, but rather what he could do for you. No, what his name could do for you. You, always so aggressive in moving forward with him regardless of how uncomfortable he was. You, always parading him making sure everyone knew he was yours. You, always refusing to actually talk with your bloody boyfriend about what he wanted because all that mattered was what you wanted." Hermione now had a malignant glint in her eyes. Ginny on the other hand was turning rather red. "He wanted to love you so badly, but it never felt right. Do you know why? Of course you do. Because you weren't worthy of his love. By Merlin you weren't even worthy of his attention." As Hermione finished her sentence Ginny cast a bludgeoning hex at her. It connected with Hermione's stomach throwing her into the wall. Everyone froze in place stunned by Ginny's response.

Hermione smirked as blood trickled down her lips. "The truth is he could never love you even if you were deserving of his love. Quite funny actually. Mine and Harry's magic had been intertwined for quite some time. Yes Ginny. We were soulmates. Neither of us knew of course. That's probably why he _**settled**_ for you, albeit temporarily."

"LIES!" Ginny exclaimed. Her spells now rained down upon Hermione. More bludgeoning hexes and even cutting curses were now striking her. Luna and Neville threw up a dozen shields in between the two fearing that in the mere minute that Ginny assaulted their friend they were too late to save her. They were wrong.

Hermione was standing tall. Magic stitching up the cuts that now covered her body and cleansing her of bruises. A laugh erupted from the pit of her being. With her head tilted she looked down upon Ginny. "You're pathetic." Hermione who was several meters from Ginny slowly brushed her hand through the air. Ginny flew through the air smashing her head into a wall.

Arthur screamed out Ginny's name as Luna and Molly ran to her side. Hermione walked towards the outer wall facing the Black Lake. Neville and Kingsley were yelling something to her, but she couldn't hear them anymore. With a wave of her hand the wall exploded outwards. She kept walking even after she reached the edge. Somehow she knew she wouldn't fall. Hundreds of meters in the air all that mattered to her was a promise she recently made to Dumbledore. Not the fact she was practically flying through the air without a broom. Not the fact she wasn't in control of her magic. And most certainly not the fact that she was moving on pure instinct. Hermione would see his grave site desecrated.

* * *

Kingsley stood at the edge watching Hermione glide through the air. After the last several days he thought nothing could surprise him. Oh how wrong he magic he'd just witnessed was beyond that of his wildest dreams. He couldn't tell if he was amazed or terrified about what had just transpired. Someone was calling out to him. Who was it? He merely responded, "Yes?"

"Kingsley, help me get Ginny to the infirmary! Molly has stabilized her and closed the wound on her head. She fears a concussion at the minimum", Arthur pleaded.

Kingsley snapped back to attention following Molly and Arthur out of the tower. Neville and Luna stood near petrified. Luna was leaning up against the wall Ginny had been slammed into. Neville was slowly breaking from his trance and made way to her.

"You okay?" Luna remained silent. "Luna?" Still nothing. So Neville did what seemed right, but incredibly stupid to him. He placed a hand against her cheek, leaned in, and brushed his lips against hers. The response was instantaneous. She reacted instantly by moving into the kiss. After a couple seconds she broke off blushing.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" Luna blushed and staring at a red faced Neville. Realization of what happened between Ginny and Hermione struck her rather harshly and she was starting to appear horrified. "What just happened?" she asked looking at Neville.

"I-I kissed you…. I'm sorry I just wasn't sure what to do at the time….", replied Neville nervously.

"Oh thought part I understood", Luna remarked happily. "And that I have been waiting on for ages. No. I meant what just happened with Hermione."

"Well I guess Hermione said some rather harsh things and Ginny lost it. I really don't understand what happened after that. I mean it was a little crazy what happened between the two of them just now. Why? Did I miss something Luna?" he asked nervously.

"You handsome, courageous, simple-minded boy." Nevile was blushing at the remark. "I saw all that and I knew this confrontation between the two was bound to happen sooner rather than later. I mean the Prædictas Fatales only appear around soul mates after all. It was just so much worse than I expected" Luna sighed. "But to be more precise I was talking about the magic pouring off of Hermione. Didn't you notice how the paint started to melt? And the windows were all freezing over. In May. And then after Ginny attacked Hermione's magic started to pulsate. She didn't need to produce a shield. Her magic went crazy. I don't even think Hermione knew what she was doing. Then I mean those spells should've crippled her at the bare minimum. Instead she bats Ginny into a wall bypassing all the shields we threw in place. And then she just starts walking through the air? I expected to see a Crumple-Horned Snorkack before I ever saw something like that."

Neville unsure of what she was talking about looked around the room and noticed the walls that had streaks of melted paint and most of the windows were not only frozen, but nearly shattered from the cold as well. In may.

"Um, I'm not sure what you expect me to say… I mean all I caught was the argument, the fight, and her walking through the air. But that was pretty crazy right. I mean she literally walked through the air." Neville responded shyly.

"I just said it was"responded Luna nonchalantly with a smile on her face. Luna leaned in and nibbled on Neville's lower lip. "Well we'd best go check on Ginny."

Neville had to chase after Luna after she skipped out of the common room to keep up with her.

* * *

It was burning. Her magic was boiling inside of her and she needed to release it. 'Good thing Dumbledore's grave is nearby.' She glided through the air until she landed on the little island where the grave was situated. She groaned in pain as her magic was forcing its way through her. Hermione was going to cast a spell she had read about while searching for horcruxes to release all of her pent up rage and magic. It also happened to be a rather devastatingly powerful destruction spell. The only person who had ever cast this spell was Merlin himself. Simply because the demand and power required for the spell is too much for any individual to cast. She pulled out her wand.

"**NIHIL IN CINERE OBLINERE ARDENT**", Hermione screamed as her magic rushed from her. The power from the spell was intense knocking her backwards to the ground. The spell destroyed all that was in front of it. It happened in the flash of an eye. Half the island had been pulverized only for the debris to be burned into ash. Everything was gone. Especially the area that once held Dumbledore's grave.

There was a grin spreading across her face. "Now all all that's left is to bring Harry back." She tried to apparate to the shoreline, but found herself blocked. How had she done it earlier. It was so easy back in the castle, Hermione thought. "Why. Why can't I do it now!?" she exclaimed. Then the pain started its return. Once again she was starting to burn up.

"My child, you did not think that would ease your suffering did you?" Le Fay asked innocently enough.

Hermione looked all around here looking for the tome to no avail. "Where are you?"

"I am everywhere and nowhere. Our bond has strengthened enough that I no longer need to present myself. Now we can converse without the need for a physical presence" Le fay responded sounding quite smug. Oh, how Hermione hated this Miss Le Fay. "Now you may have used a rather powerful spell, BUT that used a mere fraction of your power. I have a solution though. Would you like to hear it?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione asked trying to keep the contempt out of her voice.

"Oh dear, how are you ever going to bring Harry back with an attitude like that?" she asked condescendingly. "You must release your magic and force it into subjugation. It will be quite devastating so you should probably avoid an area that is so close to your 'friends' though. You better hurry I can feel it trying to consume you."

"How I've already tried apparating!", Hermione exclaimed. Fear and pain were outlining her. "I don't want to die. Not yet."

Laughing Miss Le Fay mocked her, "You don't have enough control to leave using your own will. Earlier was merely a fluke. Yes, I witnessed everything. You'll need to remember you're bonded to me. Even if you didn't know it at the time." Hermione could swear that Le Fay would be sporting a grin right now if she had a body. "The answer is simple. Go into the Forbidden Forest and release it there. There's a colony that you may just enjoy eliminating in the process."

"But how do I get to the Forbidden Forest! In case you didn't notice I'm in the middle of an island and it's not like I have time for a leisurely swim!"

"Simple. You walk to it silly girl." Le Fay responded with humor laced into her words. "Hurry along now." And with that Hermione no longer felt Le Fay's presence that she was unaware of previously.

"Just walk. Just bloody walk. I'm on an island surrounded by water and she says to bloody walk." Hermione iterated rather in an aggravated tone. She took a couple steps until she was at the water's edge. "Well here goes nothing…" Her first step sank through the water as she expected, but she wasn't going to give Miss Le Fay the satisfaction of asking how to cross the lake. She'd figure this out on her own. After several more steps she was waist deep in the lake now. Tears started to fall from her eyes without her knowledge.

"Why. Why… Why can't I just do this. I'm so tired. Tired of fighting. Of running. Of not having control. Of all this pain. I just want the peace and quiet that Harry had expected to come following Voldemort's death…" she whimpered. She slammed her fist into the water and shrieked in pain. Her fist was bruised after meeting resistance from the lake.

"Le Fay said I needed to force my magic out and subjugate it right?" Hermoine put her hands above the water and pushed. Slowly she pulled herself out of the lake and now stood on top of the water. She had no idea how she was doing this, but she would figure that out later. With that she made her way across the lake while a few bystanders on the shore were watching her. None questioned her once she reached the shore though. She never stopped moving. Even when Hagrid called out to her as she passed his house to enter the Forbidden Forest. The further she walked the darker it became. After a half hour she slowly started to notice a fairly decent amount of webs of unnatural sizes. Hermione knew she was on the right path remembering Harry and Ron tell her about this particular adventure. She finally found the large near pitch black clearing where they had talked to Aragog. She felt them now even if she couldn't see them.

Her magic had her feeling on fire once again. 'It's now or never I guess." she thought. She released her hold attempting to force the magic out of her. She felt it flowing, but the acromantulas were charging her. Several jumped over the flames she had started to conjure. She screamed and a dome of fire appeared around her. She couldn't control it. Merlin she never truly controlled it. Her magic merely flowed from her lately and coincidentally did what she wanted. Pincers were starting to get through her protective dome. It was only a matter of time until her rash foolishness caused her demise and the acromantulas swarmed her. That or her magic would consume her. The pain was becoming excruciating now and she could no longer grasp it to gain control over it. She screamed. Whether it was out of fear, pain, or frustration it didn't matter.

"Hermione." That voice. That fucking voice. Why would it appear now of all times.

"Hermione you need to stop forcing your magic. You need to let it flow. You'll never be able to force it to your will and you'll never be able to subjugate it."

"And how do I manage that feat Harry." she asked scouring the area surrounding her hoping to find him.

"Easy. Just be Hermione." Harry replied annoyingly.

"What the bloody hell does that mean!" Hermione demanded.

"It **MEANS** that you need to let your magic flow freely. Do not force it. As it flows use that rather impressive mind of yours to direct it in the way you want it to. Your magic isn't something that can be forced into submission. It's literally an extension of you. Before you used pure emotion and instinct to wield it/ So let it flow freely now and guide it the way you have always guided me."

"Stay with me?" she pleaded. Not waiting for answer she stopped trying to control the flames. Instead she let it flow freely nudging the magic in a direction to assist her. The dome was now an intense shade of blue forcing Hermione to close her eyes. Even though she couldn't see she felt her magic outlining the forest. She could feel it flowing quite freely and it was now bending to her guidance. No longer was it fighting against her. She created a second much larger dome that encompassing the majority of the Forbidden Forest now. This one colorless and unseen. She pulled it towards her while pushing the one protecting her away. The high pitched squeals sounded like screams. Hermione wasn't positive, but either way for all the acromantulas killed this was the least they deserved.

The centaurs that were charged with patrolling their borders from the acromantulas stared in horror as a wall of blue fire approached them. They turned to flee, but it was too late. The flames were now upon them. As they passed something phenomenal happened. They were unaffected as was the forest behind them. The only difference was a lack of webs.

Hermione finally opened her eyes. The clearing was brighter now. No longer a near pitch black environment. The air even felt cleaner. She noticed a glow coming from behind her. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably now. She struggled to her feet. Turning was rather difficult as exhaustion was trying to overwhelm her. He was there. Looking at her with that bloody sexy grin.

"I knew you could do it. I can't believe you managed to eliminate only the acromantulas and their webbing without affecting anything else in the forest. You truly are The Brightest Witch." The pride in his voice was overwhelming.

She reached out for him only for Harry to start fading away. "I wish I could stay, but it's just not possible. Hermione, I'm not sure how I manage to get to you and I don't know if I'll be able to again. Know this, you were always the most important person to me. And I'm sorry I never told you that before I died. But you need to forget about me. The path she wants you take is dark and there's no coming back."

"HARRY DON'T LEAVE!" she leapt towards his fading figure and fell into his embrace. He slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Kreacher."

Hermione was confused as to why Harry called Kreacher, but before she could ask he kissed her forehead and disappeared. Finally losing the strength to remain awake she closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was a soft pop.

* * *

**Published 12/25/2019**

**A/N Happy Holidays to all**


	7. Chapter 7: Gringotts

Hermione heard a voice in the back of her head repeatedly calling out to her. Except it wasn't calling her persay. It was calling for someone called Mistress. Slowly and painfully Hermione opened her eyes only for the light shining through the windows striking her with a rather nasty migraine. Groggily she scanned the room now with half closed eyes to see Kreacher standing at her bedside. 'Wait, why am I in a bed?' Confusion was starting to overwhelm her.

"Oh good Mistress is awake now. Gringotts has requested your immediate presence. They sent a portkey that will be activated upon your touch." Kreacher informed a now thoroughly confused Hermione who finally recognized where she was. It was the room Harry stayed in when they were living in Grimmauld Place.

"Wha… What? Gringotts is requesting my presence? Any idea why? And why are you calling me Mistress? Also, how did I get to Grimmauld Place?" The questions flew from Hermione the second Kreacher had stopped talking.

"I'm unaware why Gringotts is asking for you. The letter arrived several minutes ago. Kreacher did not wish to wake his Mistress, but the message seemed quite urgent. Kreacher apologizes quite profusely and will punish himself for disrupting his Mistresses rest."

"Kreacher you will do no such thing! I forbid you from punishing yourself!" Hermione squeaked out rather abruptly interrupting the house elf. "Now please continue and answer the rest of my questions."

Kreacher glanced at Hermione with a split look of relief and disbelief over her instructions. "Kreacher is calling you Mistress because you is Kreacher's Mistress now that Master Harry has passed away." A look of dismay filled in Hermione's features at Kreacher's statement. "Kreacher brought Mistress back to Grimmauld place after Mistress called for Kreacher three days ago. But Mistress was asleep by the time Kreacher arrived so Kreacher took it upon himself to bring Mistress home to rest. Kreacher apologizes for not asking before hand." Kreacher was now bowing low enough for his ears to be dragging against the floor.

"Kreacher there is no need to apologize. Thank you for taking care of me. And are you saying that I've been asleep for the last three days?" The elf nodded his head. "So it's May 6th?" Once again Kreacher nodded his head. "Why did you respond to my call though? I have yet to claim you."

"Kreacher is always ready to serve Mistress. Mistress finished Master Regulus mission that Kreacher failed. While Kreacher did not need you to claim our bond it would be beneficial to the pair of us

"Thank you Kreacher." Hermione responded with an air of gratitude. "Kreacher I hereby claim you as my house elf." A flash appeared throughout the room. "Um, is there anyway you can prepare a set of robes for me?"

"Kreacher already has a set robes prepared for Mistress with the Black Crest. They are beside your nightstand and the bathroom has a clean set of towels prepared for Mistress. Does Mistress require anything else while she prepares for her meeting?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you would call me Hermione and stop with this Mistress nonsense." Hermione replied her head swimming from constantly being called Mistress.

Kreacher gasped "Kreacher can not do that! Kreacher can not insult his Mistress. Kreacher must acknowledge his master with the proper title."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I guess that's all for now." Hermione replied irritatingly.

Kreacher left the room room with a small *pop*. Hermione grabbed her wand which was beside the robes on the nightstand Kreacher had prepared for her. "Tempus" It was 9:23 in the morning. Gringotts had only been open for around 20 minutes so why had they sent an urgent letter. She stood up and headed towards the connected bathroom muttering about freeing Kreacher if he kept calling her Mistress even if it would kill him to be free of serving the Black family. Several minutes later she left the bathroom feeling rather refreshed in a set of black robes that fit Hermione rather perfectly with the Black Crest on the outer robe as well as the black dress shirt she now wore with some of the most comfortable dress pants she had ever worn that even had pockets. By Merlin did she love these pants.

"Kreacher." A soft *pop* a mere second later Kreacher stood in front of her.

"How may Kreacher serve his Mistress?"

"Can you bring me the portkey now please?" Hermione asked as kindly as she could. A snap of Kreacher's fingers and the portkey was on a silver platter floating in front of Hermione. "Thank you Kreacher that is all. I should be back in a few hours."

"Kreacher will have lunch waiting and may Kreacher say that the Black Crest looks perfect on his new Mistress." With another soft *pop* Kreacher was gone before he could see the flash annoyance that crossed Hermione's face after being called Mistress once again.

* * *

Hermione reached out for the portkey, which was a galleon. Instantly she was pulled through space. Surprisingly, she didn't feel the usual tug and squeeze that she had felt previously with portkeys. Instead it felt… natural. She didn't have long to ponder on this thought as an office appeared in front of her. Landing ever so softly on her feet she gazed at her surroundings. It was a fairly basic and baren office except the walls looked to be made from silver. No decorations could be seen in the office though. It was as if they wanted you to focus on the fact that they had no problem showing their wealth, but did not feel the need in having unnecessary luxuries. There were merely two chairs in front of a grand yet simple desk made from mahogany with a marble top that had a goblin sitting fairly comfortably on the other side of it.

"Miss Granger thank you for coming so quickly. We have a rather unfortunate cause of fraud being committed at the moment and desired your presence." The goblin shared rather curtly.

"Are you saying that the letter I received of Harry Potter's Will is fraudulent?" Hermione asked incredulously. Upon gazing at the goblin she notice the nametag. "Mr. Bryrdklaw I was unaware of that fact and have yet to attempt to claim the inheritance, but I do apologize quite profusely." She felt a pain of disbelief that she had blatantly believed a letter she thought had come from Harry without attempting to confirm it first.

"No, you did receive the real Will of Mr. Potter. We have another individual here that is trying to claim all of Mr. Potter's possessions that is not recognized by Mr. Potter's Will. They provided a fake Will that had no blood seal attached to present verification. As such we request your input on how to deal with the individual after a brief questioning." Mr. Bryrdklaw had a rather malicious toothy grin on his face. Instead of it unsettling her though it comforted her. Finally someone was willing to help her even if it wasn't for her benefit for she didn't desire her inheritance in the least.

"And who is this individual?" Hermione asked curious as to who would be stupid enough to do something so risky.

"She is currently in a conference room with my secretary and unbeknownst to her there is a group of curse breakers ready to… 'HANDLE' her should she attempt to leave. I do not take kindly to those who wish to steal from my clients." Mr. Bryrdklaw grin was downright sinister now. "If you would follow me." The goblin stood up and moved towards the door with Hermione following.

After navigating through a half dozen halls and doors Hermione was unable to tell where they had moved to. The goblin stopped abruptly at a rather plain door where four Curse Breakers were stationed. One of which was Bill Weasley who gave Hermione a rather curious glance. "Miss Granger due to certain rumours I will have to remove you from your wand to prevent any type of violent confrontation while you attend this 'questioning'." Hermione looked at the goblin who was holding out his hand, but relented to his demand because 'technically' she didn't need her wand. After all if I need to defend myself I merely need to free my magic once more and guide it, thought Hermione. After handing over her wand the goblin opened the door waving her to follow him in. Upon entering she heard an exasperated, but familiar voice berating Mr. Bryrdklaw.

"It's about damn time you returned. I don't have all day to deal with your unpleasantries." Ginny scoldingly informed Mr. Bryrdklaw who merely ignored her and waved his secretary off who stood and left the room. Upon noticing Hermione, Ginny shrieked "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!"

Before Hermione could respond the goblin answered for her as he settled into a chair opposite her. "She is the primary beneficiary in Mr. Potter's real Will. You didn't truly believe we wouldn't recognize the farce you presented to us did you? She will assist in choosing a fitting punishment for you after some questioning."

"You let this harlot fool the lot of you!? You pathetic simple minded fools!" Ginny's face was bright red as she was yelling at them.

"I would appreciate you not insulting my client in my presence. After all she is one of the wealthiest witches in the world now." Mr. Bryrdklaw commented quite serenely even if his facial features betrayed his tone by the glee that had sprung into place from infuriating the redhead further.

"She's not even in his Will! I was his bloody fiancee!"

"And when did that happen Ginny?" Hermione laughingly inquired. "Because I know he never asked before he died. So when **EXACTLY** did he manage to ask you?"

Ginny looked quite similar to that of tomato as she turned an even brighter shade of red. "HARRY ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM AGES AGO! OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE HE NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU!"

"Miss Weasley you will refrain from raising your voice or we will throw into one of our holding cells." Mr. Bryrdklaw stated quite evenly.

Ginny paled rather quickly upon the goblins statement.

"Ginny would you mind telling me who Harry's beneficiaries are? I'd like to see who you left all his belongings too." Hermione asked smugly.

"HE left 10,000 galleons to each of my brothers and my parents and everything else to me." Ginny answered.

"What about Teddy." Hermione asked jokingly not caring Ginny left her out.

"And who exactly is 'Teddy'?" Ginny demanded.

"That would be Mr. Potter's godson Miss Weasley. Also known as Edward Remus Lupin." The goblin responded nonchalantly. He was now staring at her quite predatorily causing Ginny to pale further.

"I.. I think I was given a fake will. I'll just be on my way…." Ginny made to leave, but Mr. Bryrdklaw stopped her in her tracks.

"Unfortunately that will not be possible currently. After all the Will was forged by your hand was it not? And the lack of a blood seal for verification… well that is quite illegal even in the wizarding society. After all Line Theft is a capital punishment in your society with a minimum punishment of 10 years in Azkaban and maximum punishment of the Veil." The goblin was now rolling a knife around his fingers.

"I'm sorry. Please, I didn't know it was that serious. Please, just let me leave and I'll never come back to Gringotts. Please." Ginny pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"You will not be returning to any Gringotts Banks ever again so that is not something you can attempt to bargain with. But unfortunately for you the punishment is for Miss Granger to decide." Mr. Bryrdklaw informed the trembling redhead with malice in his eyes. Ginny turned to Hermione terrified of the punishment that would be placed upon her.

"Hmm. Maybe I should inform the aurors. Hell, I might even demand they throw you through the Veil." Ginny backed up into the wall trembling from the threat. "No that would be too easy a punishment. Mr Bryrdklaw am I correct in assuming that since this a crime against Goblin's that instead of having her arrested and punished I can distribute a punishment of my own choosing without any type of repercussion from the Ministry?" The goblin nodded his head. "Good. Then Ginerva Molly Weasley I shall invoke the right to choose your punishment. Should you ever approach me, any of Harry's properties, or attempt to place yourself in Harry's funeral in way, then by Circe I shall have the right to not only kill you, but torture you until you are but a husk of your former self OR just hand you over to the Goblin Society and allow them to dish out whatever punishment they deem fit. Something tells me they are much more creative than I am." The venom that dripped from her words caused Ginny to shrink into the corner of the room opposite the other two.

"Not quite as immediate a punishment as I would like to see, but so shall it be Miss Granger." The Goblin moved towards the exit and called the curse breakers in. Bill entered first and appeared quite surprised to see Ginny huddled in the corner of the room. "Mr. Weasley I require that you and your team remove Miss Weasley who is henceforth banned from all Gringotts properties. Should she refuse or attempt to retaliate in any way you are ordered to remove her with extreme prejiduce." Mr. Bryrdklaw stared directly at Bill as he spoke forcing him to flinch from the gaze.

"Giny get up! You need to leave now." Bill walked over to her and pulled her up. He then half lead, half pushed her out of the conference room. Hermione could hear Bill yelling at her asking what she did as the door started to close.

* * *

After several minutes of silence Mr. Bryrdklaw turned to Hermione motioning for her to finally take a seat and in an ominous tone started talking to her. "Now Miss Granger there are a few things that must be settled before you are allowed to leave."

"And what might that be." Hermione was allowing her magic to flow freely in case she needed to make a rather sudden departure and apparate from the room should the need arise.

"The first is compensation for the damages your group incurred upon your previous visit. Fortunately, the Director sees no need for punishment due to the fact it was in an attempt to destroy one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes, but monetary compensation is still required to pay for the damages. Should you agree, we will be able to move forward to the next state of business."

"Hopefully Harry doesn't get too upset about this, but I agree to pay for the damages."

"Good. Just sign here." An official document agreeing to pay for the damages that had amounted to just under eleven million galleons and a blood quill appeared for verification. With a flourish of her wrist and a wince at the amount she signed. "Good and you should know that is an insignificant amount that will be removed from your rather large vault you will claim momentarily. Now we just need you to sign the papers accepting your inheritance." More documents appeared. Another flourish of her signature followed by a nod from the Goblin they disappeared once more. "Now we will send out letters informing Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Tonks of their inheritances as well."

"One second please. You said that eleven million galleons was an insignificant amount from my vaults correct?" Mr. Bryrdklaw nodded. "Then if possible I'd like to change Teddy's inheritance from 100,000 galleons to 10,000,000 galleons."

"Done. Now we need to discuss whether you desire to change your last name. You are now eligible to be called Miss Black or Miss Potter should you so desire. And you have the right to claim all titles associated with both lines."

"I shall choose to decline for the time being Mr. Bryrdklaw. Are there any other matters that need attending?" Hermione inquired.

"At this point I only need to know if you desire to see your new vaults." The goblin stated.

"Vaults? As in more than one?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes. You have two. Your main vault, which Mr. Potter's family vault, and a trust vault, that is used for children who are not of our age. Mr. Potter never had access to his main vault. He would have only been able to access his family vault after his coming of age. Due to unfortunate circumstances he was never able to enter after his coming of age. Would you like to visit either?"

"Not today. If that is all I'll be on my way Mr. Bryrdklaw."

"Of course Lady Granger. I'll have my secretary guide you to the lobby. And if I might be so bold to ask? Please allow us the pleasure to deal with Miss Weasley should she violate the rather generous restraints you placed upon her." The goblin was grinning toothily again.

"To be honest I probably will. I have no taste for violence. I just wanted to scare her. Oh, and Lady Granger?" She asked curiously.

"We shall gladly distribute her punishment should the occasion arise. And due to your rather extreme wealth and titles you are now considered Lady Granger rather than Miss Granger now. I shall bid you farewell and I do apologize for relieving you of your wand. Clearly you wouldn't have needed it in the first place." Hermione was shocked, wondering if the goblin could see her magic flowing around her. The doorway opened up as a second goblin entered and whispered something into Mr. Bryrdklaw's ear who placed Hermione's wand on the table after the second goblin finished talking. "Mr. Ragnoth I need you to escort Lady Granger to the lobby and then bring Mr. Weasley to my office."

"Lady Granger if you would follow me." The goblin called Ragnoth left the room with Hermione grabbing her wand off the table as she followed the goblin out of the room. After once again walking through a maze of hallways she was in the lobby behind Mr. Ragnoth. As they entered the lobby Ragnoth left her side and made way to a teller. Hermione was making her way towards the exit when someone brushed her shoulder. Looking back at who did it she was meant with the face of someone she had no desire to see.

"Hermione where have you been? We've been worried that something happened to you. Are you okay?" Asked a rather annoying voice.

Without looking back at who called out to her she responded. "I am fine Ronald. I told everyone a couple days ago that I was leaving. Now I must be on my way I'm late for engagement." An engagement with Krechers cooking Hermione thought smugly.

"Oh okay. Sorry for you holding you up." Ron replied sadly. "One last question though. Did you get a letter asking you to come for the reading of Harry's will too?"

"I just left from that actually."

"Mr. Weasley my manager does not like to be kept waiting. If you would please follow me." Mr. Ragnoth demanded of Ron.

"Sorry,just give me a second. Was Ginny there too? When I got here I saw Bill yelling at her as a group of Curse Breakers escorted her out of Gringotts. You know what that was about?"

"You'll have to ask them what that was about." Hermione responded solemnly walking towards the exit and leaving a thoroughly confused Ron behind.

The guards opened the doors for her to the sight of half a dozen Death Eaters waiting outside of Gringotts. The guards attempted to shut the doors immediately after seeing the Death Eaters, but Hermione pushed past them. "I'm going to give you one chance to remove yourselves from my presence." Hermione stated as she started walking towards them.

One moved forward and called out to her. "Well lookey lookey. How about we have a little fun with this one boys. We can kill the blood traitor afterwards." Hermione was within arms reach of the lead Death Eater now. She pointed her wand at him. "And what do you think you're about to do you filthy mudbloo…" Before he could finish his sentence Hermione cut him in two. The top half of his body slid off the bottom half falling on the ground. His bottom half followed shortly after. The group was now staring in disbelief at her.

"You fucking cunt I'll kill you for that!" One of the Death Eaters screamed. Instantly a dozen spells were thrown at her. Yet Hermione merely threw up a shield charm. A few killing curses flew at her. Without a second thought she apparated a few feet ahead of the spells. She kept moving forward with a slash of her wand she sent a black curse that melted another Death Eater. The Death Eater screamed in agony as he slowly melted away. She followed it up with a dark red curse of torment flames that set another two on fire. It was now two on one. One of the Death Eaters turned and ran. Hermione sent a severing curse at the Death Eaters neck dislodging their head from their body.

There was now a group of twenty or so aurors that were coming for Diagon Alley's apparition point. They were yelling at her. Asking if she was okay. She merely ignored them making her way towards the final Death Eater. A few horrors stopped a few meters from the pair in horror at what had transpired in mere seconds.

The last one threw down her wand begging for Hermione to let her live. Hermione merely walked past her apparating back to Grimmauld Place. Leaving all who remained in disbelief.

* * *

"Kreacher I'm back."

"Perfect timing Mistress lunch shall be ready momentarily. If Mistress would be so kind as to prepare herself the meal shall be ready upon your completion. Your clothes appear to be stained. I'll have a new set of robes waiting."

As she headed towards the washroom she cast the tempus charm. 11:53 a.m. Well today was eventful, she thought. Hermione left the washroom after cleaning herself up to Luna jumping her with a backbreaking hug.

"Mistress, lunch is now ready and there is enough food prepared for Mistresses guests." Kreacher informed the pair


End file.
